Skip A Beat
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Roger/Mimi Ten Story Shuffle. 10 drabbles dedicated to one of my favorite couples. A belated anniversary of my first post here on fanfiction. Please read, review, and enjoy this little oneshot! T for swearing and other themes.


_So I was browsing through my old stories, and realized that the anniversary of my first fic was two days ago! I decided to do another Roger/Mimi Ten Story Shuffle, which was my first posted fanfiction. Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

_

"_I Bruise Easily" by Natasha Bedingfield_

Mimi looked down at her arms, bruises fading more and more by the day. They had started an angry red, turned a pitiful black, and now were fading to a sickening yellow. Soon enough though, she would have her mocha skin back to normal.

The bruises reminded her of her relationship with Roger. They had started red hot and passionate, but then things turned stormy so fast. The yellowish color her arms were now reminded her of the terrible time when they were apart.

But now she and Roger were finding a balance. They became somewhat of a normal couple. Sure, they were still learning how to really and truly love, but he was so gentle.

So what if she bruised easily, Mimi now knew that there was someone to help her up when she fell.

* * *

"_After Hours" by We Are Scientists_

"Come on," Mimi whispered, pulling Roger out of bed late one night.

"What, Meems, what are we doing?" he questioned groggily.

They ran arm and arm down the almost empty New York street toward the Catscratch.

"Mimi, seriously, what-"

"Roger, shush. It's after hours, no one's around," she murmured, unlocking the back door.

"I think you deserve a private show," the dancer continued, sitting him down on a front row chair.

Mimi climbed the stage and discarded her jacket and clasped her hands together.

Roger didn't care if it was four in the morning and he had work in two and a half hours. After hours, with Mimi dancing like she did, all for him, he couldn't have been more content with his life.

Time meant nothing at that moment.

He would stay right there with her.

* * *

"_Drift & Die" by Puddle of Mudd_

Before they had met, Mark was sure that Roger was going to just drift and die away.

Post April, his best friend had been reduced to a trembling, sweating shell of his former self. Mark couldn't get him to do anything; shower, take a walk, eat the smallest of meals.

And then he met Mimi.

Mark was apprehensive at first of their relationship. He didn't want his friend to suffer one more blow to his already fragile heart.

But then he realized that when he was with Mimi, something changed within Roger.

He had a reason to stay alive one more day. A reason to wash his hair and shave his face. Roger finally had a reason to walk outside in daylight.

No longer would he just drift and die.

* * *

"_Spotlight (Twilight Mix)" by MuteMath_

Mimi had always been somewhat of a selfish little girl. Growing up, she had loved to twirl in little pink tutus around her living room.

Being onstage stripping for hundreds of horny bastards was no different. She was the center of attention. She owned the spotlight.

Roger felt the same when he pounded his guitar and sang his fucking heart out to the few dozen at whatever bar had happened to let him set a gig with his band.

The fact was, the two lovers craved the spotlight, and sometimes were unwilling to relinquish their hold on it.

But everyone falls off the stage at some point.

At least they now have someone in the audience to catch them.

* * *

"_What I've Been Looking For" from High School Musical_

When he looked into her eyes, Roger felt a tiny part of his heart sing. He felt like a stupid-ass teen on those equally idiotic made for TV movies. But he would never tell a soul that he kinda liked it.

Because he had finally found what he had been looking for.

* * *

"_I Found Love" by The Free Design_

Mimi couldn't believe that she had actually fallen in love. Sure, she was used to saying those three stupid words to almost anything that walked on two legs, but with Roger it was different.

She wanted to break into a cutesy song and dance every time a thought of him waltzed through her head.

If this didn't stop soon, she would honestly rip her brains out. Even she had a cap to how many girly impulses she indulged in per day.

* * *

"_This Time" by Leo_

Roger had let a lot of great opportunities slip by in his lifetime.

The record contract just out of reach of his would be superstar band.

His dreams of going to college to study music.

His dreams of living to see his fortieth birthday.

But now at least he had someone by his side. He had Mimi, and this time he would not let the summer pass by. He would make every day the most of what it could be.

He didn't pray to God much, but Roger tried to remember to thank whatever being was out there for sending Mimi to him.

Without her, Roger didn't know how much time he'd have left.

But he knew it probably wouldn't have been much.

* * *

"_Rock and Roll Is Here To Stay" by Sha-Na-Na_

"God, what are you listening to?" Roger shouted to Mark on the other side of the loft.

"The CD my mom sent me for my birthday," his pseudo-albino roommate replied.

"So help me pumpkin head, you better turn that off!"

"Come on Rog," Mimi murmured, pointing to the bedroom door, "I know a way to drown out the noise."

Roger grinned broadly, and it was only a matter of seconds before Mark had swiftly exited the loft.

* * *

"_Wrathchild" by Iron Maiden_

Roger looked into the crowd and searched for her glowing face.

It wasn't long before he found it, framed by her mane of curly hair.

Iron Maiden's _Wrathchild _emanated from his lips and he felt his heart beat in time with the pounding of the drums.

Five months had passed since that fateful (second) Christmas Eve, and Roger had a whole new band.

But more importantly, he had a whole new life with Mimi.

He couldn't have done it without her, she was his rock, she had pushed him to start playing again. Just by needing him to hold on to, she had made him actually want to be reliable. Want to be that guy.

And in return, she never missed a show.

* * *

"_Can't Buy Me Love" by the Beatles_

It was a good thing love wasn't something you could by, because they were flat broke.

The third Christmas they spent together they had pooled their money to buy a new blanket.

So what if they lived off of knock off brands and thrift store clothes?

They made do.

All they really needed was each other, as corny as that sounds. They had their friends, they had their loft, and they had someone to hold onto at night.

In this world, isn't that really all you need?

* * *

_Like, Love, Hate? Thanks for reading my 70th story! It's been fun to see how my writing has evolved over a year... _


End file.
